Mary
Entrance Fabricated World Mary pops out of the portal to Guertena and steps onto the battlefield. Special Attacks Neutral B - Veins of Fury Mary causes a vein to appear and snag the opponent so she can execute a quick combo on him/her. While holding B, you can choose between 8 directions. She'll only dash when the tip connects with an OPPONENT. The longer the vein when it connects, the more the power. If it's short, 5%; if it's mid-range, 10%; if it's frame-perfect, 30%. Connections can't be shielded from, so dodge it instead. In the air, Mary floats while shooting the vein. She's also immune to pace-killing traps as she dashes. There's a chance she'll provide commentary in her player display window on her 30% hits. Side B - Doodle Dementia Mary gets out one of her crayons and scribbles up a drawing. While out in the open, it's safe for anyone to touch, and you can only do one at a time. But draw on an opponent, and he/she won't move for 1-3 seconds (it's random overall) and EVERYONE near drawing distance will be trapped. Try and trap them all! >:) Up B - Fallen Star Mary takes a ride on a placed drawing she has. The star will shoot upward and in the direction that you are facing. It can only work with a drawing, of course. Though if you wish to pull off mid-air recovery, then move up and press B while she's drawing and she'll star-ride as soon as she's through. While she rides the star, no damage is done. Down B - Reality Butcher Mary shoots a projectile from a placed drawing she has. She first enters the same pose as her neutral special, then fires the projectile from the choice of one of 8 directions. Horizontal shots go in straight lines. the 3 upward options are affected by gravity. The 3 downward options are the most powerful. Occasionally you'll shoot things that aren't axes like drops of something. Same effects, but aesthetic variation FTW. Final Smash -LEEEEEeeeEEEeeAVE!! Mary has 8 veins pop out to snag the opponents as she tells them to "LEEEEEeeeEEEeeAVE!!" Anyone connecting with the vines will be dealt with devastating blows. The first victim gets 40%, second gets 30%, and third gets 20%. Judged by the distance within the veined radius, the closest would be the first victim. KOSFX KOSFX1: "AAAAUUUUGGH!!" KOSFX2: "Ohohohohohahahaha..." Star KOSFX: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA--!" Screen KOSFX: *crash* Taunts Up: *gets out her yellow rose* Sd: *makes a bizarre sound with her...throat?* Dn: *does one of her crazy ramblings* Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. *stabs mannequin head* 2. *runs back and forth across the room* 3. Portrait: "COME *insert 2nd place person here*" Failure/Clap: Burned alive Standard Attacks TBA Snake Codec Snake: "That girl with the knife. Looks like she can snap at any moment. I don't even want to get near her!" Mei Ling: "Snake, she like that because she comes from a world of solitude. The poor little girl's had such a hard--" Snake: "Yeah, yeah, boohoo. This is why I never talk to you, Mei Ling. Otacon, you tell me about that knife girl here." Otacon: "She may look human, but she's actually a painting brought to life." Snake: "Ugh. A lifeless portrait, suddenly getting up, and interacting... That's a scary thought!" Otacon: "Uh...yeah..." Daily Buglin' Jameson: "Think I might have heard a crazy rumor that Mary isn't human. Show photos." -*picture of her final smash* Peter: "I'd like $300." Jameson: "Girl with powers. You serious? Could get that as cheap as cheese and crackers in this tournament! The crazy rumor also says she comes from a haunted museum. Get there and bring me decent photos!" Peter: "Yes, sir." *screams as various pictures are shown of his experience in the world of Guertena* Jameson: "That was fast." Character Description SPOILER ALERT: It is highly recommended you play Ib before reading forward; you'll be spoiling a great story if you don't. http://vgboy.dabomstew.com/other/ib.htm Alternatively, you can watch a walkthrough/Let's Play here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CnburNVFCd0 ---- Mary is one of the main characters of the RPG maker horror ''Ib''. At one point of the game, she meets up with Ib and Garry, accompanying them on their journey to leave the painting world. However, it is later revealed that she is not human; rather, she is one of Guertena's paintings come to life, wishing to live a normal life in the real world. She currently appears as a non-playable character in the Subspace Emissary. Classic Mode TBA Role in SSE She appears in Subspace Emissary as a newly recruited member of the Subspace Army. In Guertana Gallery, once the museum was cleared out, Hitler and Günsche came to investigate the energy source the Subspace Army was able to track. The energy came from the ??? World painting (the painting leading to the Painting World), which was slightly vandalized by Toon Bison. Hitler demands the energy to be released from the painting, as, moments later, Mary makes her entrance. Hitler, pleased by her Aryan appearance and the energy she might contain, makes her a member of the Subspace Army, even giving her a Subspace Cannon. While Hitler explained their plans, the childish Mary begins playing with the cannon, accidentally turning Hilter into a Trophy. Günsche revives Hilter, as he starts ranting while grounding Mary from the gun. Mary promises to behave, but Günsche then begins to drag her out, much to her discontent, alongside a slightly agitated Hitler. Extras TBA Video Trivia *Despite being from the same game as Ib, Mary isn't comprised of sprites. Rather, she is comprised of her in-game artwork and character portraits. This was to give off the look of her being a piece of art rather than a normal person. *She won the debate by a landslide. *It's revealed that Codec Snake's now a character as well as part of the final 6 in the 1v1 debacle. Category:Playable Characters Category:Ib Category:Kouri Category:Villains Category:Female Category:Sorta Human Category:Painting Category:Kid Category:Cute Characters Category:Back from the Dead Category:Blonde Category:Knife Wielder Category:Smash Bros Lawl Category:Lawl Video Movesets Category:Video Movesets Category:ARC Favorites Category:Lawl Toon Past Characters Category:Lojo Favorite Category:Crazy Characters Category:Trophy Gunner Category:Lawl Bros. Category:Hnnng Category:Sonny Slaven Favorite Category:Yandere Category:May look Human, but isn't Category:People who beat Frollo Category:Every Villain Is Lemons Category:THE CUTEST THING EVAH!!! Category:Cheerful Characters Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Insane Category:Not Really Evil Category:Lonely Characters Category:People who just want to have friends Category:Spoilers Category:Badass Category:Angry Characters Category:Immature Category:Video Game Characters Category:Silly Characters Category:People who Demand that you Leave Category:Horror Characters Category:Sympathetic Characters Category:TSLMasterYT's list of females he has a crush on Category:PewDiePie Plays Category:Jacksepticeye Played Category:Markiplier Played Category:Dangerous Category:Niitro Rad Reviewed Category:RPG Characters Category:Exotix7 Played Category:Pretty Much Everyone Lover Category:People called Mary Category:Tragic Characters Category:Celebrities Category:Loli